pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:LordRainicorn
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 20:50 27 jul 2010 holaaa hola mi nombre es chiroro56 me gusta muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo naruto pero sobre to do me gusta hinata pasate por mi usuario y lo comprobaraaaaaaaas a mi tambien me gusta kakashi si tienes alguna duda sobre algo de naruto dimelo [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 19:49 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Letras para Kyoto Motel OSITO DE FELPA Me regalaste un osito de felpa llaamdo felipe yo lo llamé pipe pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR Sacarle las tripas Venderlas a bajo precio por que ahora solo la quiero DESTROZAR Pero siempre estaran en mi esos malditos ojos apuntandome tan vacios y plasticos asustandome x las noches Sus colmillos d vampiro llenos de sangre Pero ahora lo tire lo tire al igual q mis recuerdos de ti adios felipe(adios) te vere en el otro mundo con una metralleta esta vez pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR Pero siempre estaran en mi esos malditos ojos apuntandome tan vacios y plasticos asustandome x las noches Sus colmillos d vampiro llenos de sangre pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR COSAS SUCIAS Un dia, En un extraño lugar 2 personas se iban a desfugar El chico se le declaro un dia mas nunca llegara a ser tu guia Entonces la chica solo pudo pedir un poco de lo suyo decidieron acudir a un lugar donde porfin se podrian amar Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el mmmm(hello) Y ella mmmm(hello) Y el mmmm(hello) Y ella mmmm(hello) Y asi la noche finalizó y el chico un platano pisó Ahora tienen un millon de hijos y no los quieren por que son unos pijos la siguiente noche en el motel quieren pasar pero nunca ellos se querran casar Kyoto motel, el hotel del amor Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el.... (solo de guitarra) (Rap) Ellos kerian una noche de diversión no querian mucha presión no sabian lo que iba a pasar pero ellos al poco tiempo se tendrian q casar Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el.... FIN Broken Hart Esta es la historia de un chico que le gustaba una chica Ese chico le gustaba esa chica desde el primer dia q la vio y la chica lo ignoraba hacia lo que fuera por tratar de llamarle la atencion e intento cualquier cosa pero ella solo lo queria lejos El la amaba ella rompio su corazón ya no le digas nada Nada Nada Ella se fue Ella no lo amaba pero el estaba dispuesto a intentar El no la dejaba asi que ella se fue y su corazon de rompio Ella se fue El se quedo con un corazon que nunca sano El la amaba ella rompio su corazón ya no le digas nada Nada Nada Ella se fue He's gonna tryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy(x3) 'till the end woola woola me llamo giovanna y ya me conoces xd bueno kisiera saber si kieres salir en mi novela es ke me falta 1 aki estan los capitulos High school pokemon - The Musical Episodios y aki te puedes inscribir High School Pokemon - The Musical. Gracias [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Placa X favor podrías ir a este link i seguir las indicaciones para ponerte la placa d los miembros d kyoto motel? http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Kyoto_Motel%28Banda_de_Rock%29#Placa_de_los_integrantes graciias!! αℓι¢є ι ƒєℓℓ ∂σωη... ♥ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 22:16 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Nueva cancion para el disco Se llama TU eres mi arte Seremos como fresas y chocolate no importa si no te gusta el tomate Ire a las estrellas a visitarte con una pala para golpearte Tu nunca aprendes, eres un ignorante me ensusiaste la camiseta en clase de arte Quiero tener una bomba para matarte o si no, con la directora acusarte Seremos como fresas y chocolate no importa si no te gusta el tomate Ire a las estrellas a visitarte con una pala grande, pa' golpearte compuse la cancion para olvidarte y me servi un jugo de tomate no quiero nunca mas, mencionarte quizas nunca debí, conocerte Seremos como fresas y chocolate no importa si no te gusta el tomate Ire a las estrellas a visitarte con una pala gigante, pa' golpearte Yo soy vainilla, tu eres chocolate Yo soy cienca, tu eres arte Pareces una estrella muy distante Pero aun así, quiero golpearte... Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte --'╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝'~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 18:55 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Firma en color Bueno aca esta uwu espero ser buena maestra xD Enlace para tu usuario Enlace para la discu Y si quieres poner tambien para el blog es igual solo que agregandole: Enlace para tu usuario Enlace para la discu ' --Archivo:Mika_firma_icon.gif'мιкα-¢нαη' ★ ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 19:18 30 ago 2010 (UTC) claro que si¡¡ claro king-kun, ya edite las inscripciones para hidden, para si quieres ponerte ahi seria muy super que entraras a mi novela como un fenix, pero recuerda que son humanos normales o si quieres que no sea normal no importa, pero ocuparas cambiar de humano a fenix para que no haya dificultades ok. gracias la chica del fuego fantasmal Bono suspendido El bono de Bono para todos los Realities de Operación ha sido suspendido porque lo he pensado y mejor sin bono xD. Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 09:11 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Okii Vale, ¿qué Poké quieres ser? Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 16:51 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Xa sta la acabo d poner la borre pork m ice un lio, ske stoy un poco loka sabes? Bueno creo k xa sta. Lo siento por borrarla :( Anabelll- Cynda 22:08 10 sep 2010 (UTC) olaaa por mi encantada de que seamos amigoas. que bestia el feraligatr k mata a todo el mundo, no? por cierto tu pokemon favorito cal es? Anabelll- Cynda 12:07 13 sep 2010 (UTC) okii Mi pokémon favorito... Difícl... Me encanta Kirlia. Espero k nos agamos amigos :3 No sé DD: owo a mí una vez me pasó cuando entraba a un usuario pero después desapareció owo 'єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ ♥' 22:15 13 sep 2010 (UTC) ---- Era en el de otroohh user, creoo q' me pasó dos veeces... y lo d' la canciión, todavíiaa nuu sé d' q' haceerlo. Luuego me conectoo al xat y vemoos. 'єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ ♥' 22:37 13 sep 2010 (UTC) cancion nueva de kyoto Te extraño La noche pronto llegara Las estrellas hoy caerán Y no estaras ahi... Jamas te podre olvidar Nunca de mi mente, te iras Prometiste quedarte hoy Pero las cosas fueron diferentes Pero no quiero recordar mas, No Es Gracioso cuando dices, Todo estara bien Luego las cosas son todo lo contrario Todo cambia de un momento a otro Y cuando me doy cuenta ya no estas Solias estar aqui junto a mi Muchos dicen que estan mejor sin ti Yo nunca los entendere Sentado junto al lago en el que te conoci recuerdo el diciembre aun No se como pudo pasar No entiendo que es lo que salio mal Tus palabras nunca me sonaron a cliche siempre me apoyabas en todo y nunca lo aprecie Todo cambia de un momento a otro Y cuando me doy cuenta ya no estas Ahora te extraño mas que a nada Me dejas solo Como un niño a sus juguetes Siempre llevare tu recuerdo conmigo Quisiera ser, Un reloj que va a la inversa para poderte ver una vez mas Todo cambia de un momento a otro Y cuando me doy cuenta ya no estas Pero estoy dispuesto a esperar Y creeme, yo pronto, te voy a visitar Sha la la la x3 =D Hola's King !! yo nos conocemos y todo el tiempo, y me gustaria ser tu amigo D=< PORKE ME CAMBIE DE FIRMA !! 23:53 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Munchlax!! ¿y el tuyo? D=< PORKE ME CAMBIE DE FIRMA !! 01:00 16 sep 2010 (UTC) una pregunta... oxe, ¿algun dia vas a seguir cn lo de El gran viaje por el mundo? porke fue cn eso cn lo k ns conocimos y al final nah. Joo k xo kero k lo hagas :3 --Anabelll- Cynda 20:24 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Mira la verdad la placa es asi, pero si le quieres poner el link o el nombre del club puedes ponerlo, yo lo pondre en la placa, ahorita, ¿Ok? ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 23:17 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Sobre eso La evo de futachimaru no se pondra en la placa, ni nada de eso, puedo que lo pongamos en algo, pero por ahora estara asi ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 23:30 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Descuida descuida ya te kite =S Giovi hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ te gustaria aparecer en TDR:Guerra de Generos? si es asi avisame en mi discucion Usuario Discusión:Rick12GARCHOMP Bienvenido Bienvenido Seas a la Torre de Batalla Tu llave Es Esta Archivo:Llave almacén (DPPt).png Ahora Podras acomodarte en tu Habitacion. Esta es tu Habitacion Disfruta tu Estancia. [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?]] 13:52 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola :D Ammm ya esta el primer capitulo de mi historia Unmei no Uta - Canción del Destino.... puedes leerla Aqui Gracias n_n †Rei-chan†Ippen...shindemiru?† 23:27 20 dic 2010 (UTC) x3 ok seamos amigo vale ahora te pongo Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 22:04 21 dic 2010 (UTC) poke a spheal x3 Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 22:19 21 dic 2010 (UTC) feliz navidad por ser un@ de mis amig@s te obsequio este cupon para pedirme un sprite cuando quieras Archivo:Tiquete_king.png ojala lo disfrutes: Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 20:24 22 dic 2010 (UTC) x3 descuida te dare el sprite que me pediste y con el cupon pide otro mas adelante ;D Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 20:54 22 dic 2010 (UTC) emm king... como me cambio el nombre de usuario sin crear una nueva cuenta??? como hisite con king457Alex... felices fiestas...' 00:31 24 dic 2010 (UTC) x3 Yo cree la pagina perlo lo demas lo hace Zoroark mix ya que somos vecinos[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 16:53 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro k seria tu amiga puedes ponerme a glameor,Choroneko o glaceon y que te pongo yo ?_?[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 16:27 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Bienvenid@ al Colegio más divertido de PE Tu habitación ya esta lista ve a Daigaku no boken - Aventuras en el Colegio entra en el dormitorio de chicos y ahí esta tu habitación adornala como quieras y ponle lo que quieras.Kevさん Dime algo応答 20:48 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Por supuesto ^_^ Me encanta hacer amigos xD Te pongo a Mijumaru? xD tu ponme de nombre Jose y Pokemons Absol. Pd: De nombre t pongo algun nombre especial? xD por ejemplo, tu nombre n_n aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 00:24 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Oye! Guardate el elemento tu! e-e [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~']] 17:29 30 dic 2010 (UTC) AMIGOS; PORSUPUESTO CLARO QUE QUIERO SER TU FRIEND; CUAL ES TU POKÉMON FAVORITO? Pain - Uchiha 14:47 31 dic 2010 (UTC) n_nUU u_uU mi navegador (google crome) no esta muy bien y no me ha dejado editar ciertas paginas,pero no te preocupes cuando pueda te pondre. [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 18:10 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Para ser Jurado.. 1. Tienes que conectarte en Msn xD solo eso XDDDD Agregeme y hablamos xD (x_nicolas_x241@hotmail.com) ese es mio correo se lo robe a mi hermano >=) [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 15:58 4 ene 2011 (UTC) ?? ¿Como participante? [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 16:07 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus pokémon! Archivo:Mijumaru NB.png Archivo:Horsea NB.png Evolucionarán a las 650 ediciones y volverán a evolucionar a las 700 Cuídalos bien! --Annie 21:45 5 ene 2011 (UTC) Heeelloooo xD Claro que me gustaria ser tu amiga :D y sip, me gusta toradora x3 de hecho mi apodo "oficial" es Taiga... porque segun mis amigos me parezco a ella...solo que yo tengo el cabello negro xD y dime que imagen te gustaria que te pusiera en mi lista de amigos x3 Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 21:36 6 ene 2011 (UTC) :D Sip, espeon esta bien x3 y ja, tu eres el primero que conozco de esta pagina que le gusta toradora xD y enseguida te pongo ;D Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 21:43 6 ene 2011 (UTC) xD Voy a mudar la wikia a wikispaces, tiene el monobook predeterminado :3 Akari Toumin ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|'The Last Yokai']] 21:24 8 ene 2011 (UTC) e.e grax Arigato Sale el color de la letra aca? xd Ficha! Yo la veo iwal ↘•̊One moment,the planet愛•̊Time and Space•̊↗光Archivo:Arceus_mini.png 23:07 12 ene 2011 (UTC) Rey (?) ehmmm??, como que a que te refieres con reacomoda tu ficha? ah..? [[User:Alex pokémon|Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|hee? '']] 23:31 12 ene 2011 (UTC) Listo! Jajaja xD si me puedes decir asi xD y ya lo complete :D Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 00:52 13 ene 2011 (UTC) rellena tu puesto para mi novela porfas: The voyage of Dragon/Audiciones ♫ Fanny Lu ♫ ʚϊɞ Biba La vuena hortografia!! 19:19 14 ene 2011 (UTC) Hi! Noo mi perra se meo en la mochila D': ? Gracias por la bienvenida ^^ seh, me gustaria ser tu amiga n-n PD: eh! no! fue mi gata ? [[Usuario:~Leaf|''' Łєαғ ]] [[Usuario Discusión:~Leaf|【●İм ą ңαрру мзαŁ ιή α ђαрру ωσяІď●】']] Hey, King ! Miikaa mee DiiJoo qee voos SaaBées cóMoo camBiiar el NoMbree de UsuuaRiioo me poDés exPliiCaar ? :D GraCiias ! ^^ 'Avrilitä'h •She's Nothing To Me•' 13:19 16 ene 2011 (UTC) king-kun¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ king-kun, voy a rehacer entrevistas a celebridades de nuevo, y quiero entrevistar a KYOTO MOTEL, y les hice entrevistas por separado, me encantara que llenaras el cuestionario de la entrevista para subirlo despues n.n 1.-cual ha sido su mayor exito? 2.-cual es tu mayor miedo? 3.-que es lo que mas odias? 4.-cual es la cosa sin la cual no puedes vivir? 5.-en que gastas tu fortuna luego de adquirila? 6.-donaran dinero a la calidad? 7.-de quien estas enamorado? 8.-han pensado en contratar a keyko como especialista en efecto especiales y pirotecnia? 9.-si alguno de tus compañeros dejara la banda ¿que harias? 10.-que opinas de cada uno de tus compañeros? que las preguntas sean lo mas sinceras posibles...si no puedes menir y despues no decir nada XDD keyko, este mensaje explotara en 3..2..1 XDD Nop .3. XDDD Tienes ke reservar puesto pero ya se acabaron los cupos, espera hasta ke se estrene esta Pokenovela xD [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 19:41 17 ene 2011 (UTC) xD Ok Pon tu ficha xD Estas adentro pero como Extra xD pon la tu .3. ¿Quien es Kermit? e.e [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n''']] 19:48 17 ene 2011 (UTC)